


Intima corporis radet

by ShoeQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facial Shaving, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoeQueen/pseuds/ShoeQueen
Summary: Sam and Jack get caught up in an unusual marriage ritual while stranded off world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters. I just like to make them do fun stuff. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> This is part of the Close Shave challenge from the Twitter fan girls. I love you all!
> 
>  
> 
> What was supposed to be a short fic morphed into something more. 
> 
> While the incomparable Amara d'Angeli looked over the beginning, and encouraged me to continue when I was ready to toss this, it has not been beta's. All mistakes belong solely to me.
> 
> The stunning cover art was made by XFChemist, and I absolutely could not love it more. 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1339.photobucket.com/user/shoequeen/media/Fic%20covers/Shave_zpsnqycg53o.jpg.html)  
> 

* * *

 

  
“I’m sorry. What?” Colonel Jack O’Neill asked incredulously.

  
Daniel looked at him in confusion. “What, what?”

  
Jack rolled his eyes toward his 2IC, Major Sam Carter. “What, what, he asks.” He turned back to Daniel. “The thing. The shaving thing.”

  
“Oh, that! It’s just part of the ceremony.”

  
“Part of the ceremony,” Jack repeated. “What the hell kind of ceremony is that?”

  
Daniel shrugged. “I don’t know. It just…is. I can’t find any writings to explain it. It’s just what they do.”

  
“Well, it’s weird, which is saying a lot, and it’s not what we do. They can forget it.” Jack told him firmly, turning his attention back to the food in front of him. While he couldn’t tell what it was, from his experience over past few days, he knew it was good. Even if it did look like road kill covered in glue.

  
“Jack, you have to,” Daniel said in the you-have-to-do-what-I-say tone that always rubbed Jack the wrong way. “We can’t insult them.”

  
Before Jack could respond, Sam sighed and looked over at them. “Sir, I’m afraid I have to agree with Daniel.”

  
Jack pinned here with a look. “Et tu, Carter?”

  
“Well, until the SGC can get a set of crystals from the Tok’ra, so I can fix the DHD, we’re stuck here. It might be best if we stay on good terms with the Dalearans."

  
“I concur,” Teal’c said. He’d been listening with amusement while he ate. He was fairly certain he knew why O’Neill did not want to participate in the ritual, but he kept those thoughts to himself. “The Dalereans have been welcoming thus far, but it has been my experience that even the friendliest of people can turn when insulted. I do not believe the four of us could fight an entire town without backup.”

  
Daniel pointed his open hand in Teal’c’s direction. “See! See! And we can’t exactly call for backup with a broken DHD, now can we? And if we could, we wouldn’t need them, because we’d be going home.”

  
“For cryin’ out loud. Why does it have to be me? And…Carter?”

  
Sam looked down, avoiding his eyes.

  
“Because you both said you weren’t married when Garon asked,” Daniel told him, referring to the priest they'd spoken to a few days earlier.

  
“Well, you’re not married either, and you don’t have to do this,” Jack pointed out.

  
“I’m widowed,” Daniel said. “I fall in a different category.”

  
“Sorry,” Jack muttered. “I didn’t…”

  
“It’s okay. I know you didn’t.” Despite the fact that it had been two years since Sha’re’s death, Daniel still felt it like it had just happened.

  
 “Well, it’s not like I knew they were going to marry me off when I said it,” Jack grumped.

  
 “It is fortuitous that Major Carter is here, and unmarried as well, is it not?” Teal’c asked.

  
Daniel nodded, enthusiastically. “Exactly. They could be trying to marry you and Sam off to some locals, and then where would we be?”

  
“Gone,” Jack assured him. “Gate or no gate, we would definitely be gone.” Pushing aside the remains of his meal, he looked at Sam. “The next time someone asks if we’re married, the answer is yes. Got it?”

  
Sam nearly choked on the food she was chewing. Swallowing, she nodded. “Yes, Sir.”

  
“It would certainly be easier on everyone if you really were,” Daniel muttered.

  
“WHAT?” Jack and Sam asked at the same time.

  
Daniel realized he’d spoken allowed. “Oh, um…I just meant that…it would have been easier if, you had, you know…told you were.”

  
Teal’c raised his eyebrow. Without saying a word, he made it clear that he did not believe Daniel for a moment.

  
Jack stood. “Okay, kids. Time to bed down before the big ‘ceremony’” he air quoted the word. “I’ll take first watch. Carter, you’re next, then Daniel and Teal’c.” Despite the fact that they were staying at small, cozy inn, he’d still insisted on having a watch. He had not expected trouble on this planet, but now that he knew how touchy the locals were, he was glad one of them was awake at all times.

  
The others rose from the table they’d commandeered in the back corner. Even though they were alone in the large, open room that served as the dining room, they wanted to be assured no one could overhear them.

  
They all climbed the stairs to the rooms they’d been given. Sam and Daniel were in one room, while Jack and Teal’c shared the other.

  
“Night, Sir,” Sam said as she passed him. “See you in a few hours.”

  
He lifted his chin slightly in acknowledgment. “Night, Carter.” He settled down on a chair in the hallway, P-90 resting across his lap, and tried not to think about what would happen the next day.

* * *

  
Along with many others who were both observing and taking part in the ceremony, SG1 stood in a large chamber just inside a large temple dedicated to a long dead Goa’uld. It was built of polished black stone and was lit with more candles than Jack had ever seen in one place. The temple was at the center of a large complex. A central courtyard held a large square pool, surrounded by an intricate mosaic floor that depicted the greatness of the Goa’uld. Three long colonnades, with pillars at their front, surrounded the temple. The colonnade was closed at the back and were several doors leading to a variety of rooms.

  
“This is ridiculous,” Jack said to no one in particular.

  
“It’s fascinating, really,” Daniel said, taking photos and videos. “I’ve never encountered a society that used shaving as a marriage rite.”

  
“Daniel?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Shut up,” Jack said.

  
They watched as a priest came in and began speaking about things that Daniel seemed to understand, but sounded mostly like gibberish to Jack. He glanced over at Sam. He couldn’t believe they were in such a ridiculous situation. Shaving. She had to shave him. In public. Well, not really public, but along with other couples taking part in the ceremony, but still. Daniel had explained that his had something to do with the man trusting his wife, and the wife being willing to serve her husband. He grinned at the memory of Carter’s face when she heard that. She’d been less than pleased and said a few unpleasant things about misogynistic cultures. He had to admit she’d gotten a raw deal more than once. He looked up when Daniel poked him in the rib, and said his name, for what was probably the 3rd or 4th time. Jack had gotten quite well at tuning him out when their lives weren’t in danger. “What?”

  
“You’re supposed to go with the other men to get dressed.”

  
Jack looked down. “I am dressed.”

  
Daniel just shook his head. “Jack.”

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Jack waved him off. “They’d better not try to put me in a loin cloth, though.”

  
Sam pressed her lips together, trying to suppress a laugh. Her chuckle turned into a grimace though when Daniel informed her that she too had to change clothing.

  
“Maybe it’ll be blue,” Jack teased her. Her narrowed eyes told him she didn’t think his reference to the Shadavi was funny.

* * *

  
  
Thirty minutes later, dressed in a pair of loose linen trousers, and barefoot, Jack returned to the chamber, now much darker as about half the candles had been extinguished, to find several pairs of chairs facing each other. Next to each set of chairs a small table held a bowl of steaming water, 2 cups, a pitcher, a pot sitting over a flame and other items that apparently had to do with this whole shaving nonsense. Looking closer, he realized that the chairs were actually more of a bench with backs that faced each other. They were also rather small, meaning they would be sitting quite close to each other.  
He rubbed the stubble on his face. While the other men had long, thick beards that had to be trimmed before they were dressed, he’d not had to endure that. He’d only stopped shaving three days ago, at the direction of Garon, and Daniel who insisted he comply.

  
He looked up to see said archaeologist and Teal’c standing by a door.

  
“At least it’s not a loin cloth,” Daniel said when he reached them.

  
“And yet, no shirt,” Jack replied sourly. He looked around. “Where’s Carter?”

  
“Major Carter is with the other brides,” Teal’c said with a touch of humor in his voice.

  
Jack narrowed his eyes. “For cryin’ out loud. She’s not a bride. We’re just going through with this stupid ceremony, so we don’t get tossed into some dank prison.”

  
“Or so you and Sam don’t get married off to other people,” Daniel reminded him.

  
“That too.”

  
Before Daniel could reply, a bell rang at the front of the chamber. The men were instructed to sit at their designated spots to await the entrance of the women.

  
“That’s our cue,” Daniel said to Teal’c.

  
“Cue for what?” Jack asked.

  
“Major Carter is required an escort. It is rather like your custom of the bride’s father walking them down the aisle. Daniel Jackson and I will perform this service.”

  
“Ah, geez,” Jack replied. “This is nuts. Daniel, I blame you.”

  
“As usual. Your seat is over there,” Daniel pointed to a set of chairs on the last row. “We’ll be back in a moment with Sam.”

  
Jack sat and watched them disappear through the doors that led to the courtyard. He’d never been shaved by a woman before, and it seemed rather intimate. The fact that Carter would be the first woman to do so stirred something deep in his stomach. He had to admit that such an intimate experience was rather appealing, but he’d prefer it not take place surrounded by a room full of strangers.

  
“Is this not exciting?” A young man asked, from the closest bench. “I have waited for this day since my first sparse hairs appeared on my chin.”

  
 “Yeah, me too. I guess,” Jack told him grimly. As he sat, he realized both he and Sam would have to straddle the bench. Well, it just kept getting better.

  
“Many blessings to you and your bride. May you have a long life together with many children.”  
“Um, thanks. You too. Lots of children.”

  
The bell rang again, and the doors opened. Jack watched as women were escorted in by who Jack assumed were family members. He watched as each was taken to her station and left alone with her groom, with many blessings bestowed upon them. They were all wearing similar clothing, in varying pale colors that he assumed was traditional wedding attire.

  
Since he was in the last row, it was a few moments before he saw his team enter. His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Carter between Daniel and Teal’c. While the thin dresses made other women seem almost angelic, it hugged Carter’s curves, revealing her toned shape, and Jack thought it made her look like walking sex. He had to work to school his face into something that didn’t make him look like a teenager in lust as he watched them walk towards him.

  
When they arrived, Daniel kissed her cheek. “Good luck, guys.”

  
“Many blessings to you and your bride. May you have a long life together with many children,” Teal’c repeated what Jack had heard the others saying. He dipped his head, but not before Jack noticed a twinkle in his dark eyes.

  
“Thanks, big guy. I’ll remember this.” Jack told him as they walked away. He noticed Daniel was snickering. “You too, Daniel! Especially you!”

  
Sam took a deep breath and he turned her attention to her. “So, you went with blue, eh?”  
Looking down at the dress, she grimaced. “I didn’t choose it, Sir.”

  
“I guess aliens all think you look good in blue.”

  
“Technically, Sir, we’re the aliens,” she pointed out.

  
Jack rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You know what I mean.”

  
A bell sounded again, and they watched as the other women sat down across from the men.  
“Okay then,” Sam murmured, lifting her leg to place it on the other side of the bench and sat down.  
It was then that Jack noticed the two slits on the sides of her dress that went up to her hips. He nearly choked on his tongue when two long, slim, sexy legs were revealed. She was so close she practically straddled him. He started reciting parts of the flight manual to a fighter jet in his mind to keep his libido under control. He wasn’t sure it would work but thought he’d give it a try. “So, any idea what we’re supposed to do?”

  
Sam glanced around at the other couples. “They gave us a brief rundown on the ceremony, but honestly, I think it would just be better to just watch the others and follow suit.”

  
“Sound plan, Major.”

  
Another bell rang, and Sam noticed the other women pouring drinks from the pitcher. She did the same and handed one to Jack. “Think we should drink it?”

  
He shrugged. “Just a sip.”

  
“Okay, here goes,” Sam said, putting her cup aside after taking in a small sip of the cool, sweet liquid. It tasted a bit like wine, and she nearly drank it all for courage. She watched as the other women began rubbing the warmed oil on the men’s faces.

  
Scooting forward, she tried not to think about the fact that he was all but sitting between her thighs, with only a few thin bits of fabric between them. The insides of her bare legs touched his knees, and she couldn’t help the small amount of dampness that she felt between her thighs.  
Dipping her hands into what turned out to be warm oil, she carefully rubbed it across his face. The feel of his whiskers against her hands made her mouth dry, and she contemplated having another drink.

  
“You okay there, Carter?” Jack asked softly.

  
“Um, yes Sir. Just, you know…nervous.”

  
 “I suppose taking a straight razor to your CO’s neck might be the stuff of fantasy for some people.” The moment the words were out of his mouth, he realized what he’d said. “I mean, because a lot of people don’t like their CO, and…” He drew a slashing motion across his neck. “Not because they fantasize about…”

  
Sam smiled, glad for the distraction. “I know what you meant, Colonel.”

  
“Okay, good.” He was fairly certain she didn’t fantasize about him, but lord knows he’d had plenty about her.  
  
After she was certain she’d covered every inch of his whiskers with oil, Sam began gently massaging his cheeks and chin, with the pads of her fingers and thumbs, then stroked her fingers up and down his neck as she saw the other women do. She tried to think of it as merely performing a task or experiment, but her traitorous body refused to agree. She could feel her nipples pucker, and she swayed slightly towards him. Catching herself, she sat back and reached for a warm towel to wipe her hands. There were two other towels, and she wasn’t quite sure what to do with them. “Sir?”

  
Jack looked around. “I think one of those is supposed to go on my face.” He nodded his head in the direction of the young man who’d spoken to him earlier. “Probably to soften up hairs before shaving them off.”

  
Sam shook her head. Why hadn’t she been looking around? That had been her plan, but she’d been so caught up in being allowed to touch him, she had all but forgotten it. She picked up a towel and draped it across his chin and cheeks, then pressed the longer part of it to his neck as she watched the others do. When the towel began to cool off, she removed it and picked up the long blade. It didn’t look much like the straight razors she was used to on Earth, but she was fairly certain she could use it without cutting his jugular.

  
“Do you trust me, Sir?” She asked, holding the blade in her hand.

  
Jack looked her in the eyes, his pupils slightly dilated. His body was responding to her, and he felt himself stir, growing hard against the soft fabric. He tilted his head to the side.  "Always."

  
Sam swallowed and moved the blade to his cheek, scraping it slowly down his skin. She watched with fascination as the whiskers collected on the blade. When she reached the bottom of his jaw, she looked up, meeting his eyes. She let out a slight gasp at the intensity of his gaze. It was the same look he’d given her from the other side of the force field. “Sir?”

  
Jack closed his eyes, breaking contact. His body was tight “Just keep going, Sam.”

  
Sam. Sam. He’d used her first name, not Carter, not Major, Sam. She felt it to her core. She wiped the blade on the towel she’d wrapped around his face and scraped his down his cheek again. When she finished one side, she placed her hand under his chin, turning his head to the other side. She could practically feel his gaze on her, and it made her flush.

  
Jack watched the heat creep up her face. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. Her touch was turning him on in ways he hadn’t thought possible. He felt each soft touch in his groin, and it was all he could do not to drag her into his lap and press his erection against her warm body. He licked his lips as he watched her concentrate on the blade.

  
Sam was dragging the blade down his face when she saw his tongue dart out, and let out an involuntary moan. When his warm hands touched her knees and slid partially up her thighs, she felt a shiver run down her spine. She leaned in, breathless and had to physically pull herself back to stop from pressing against his naked chest. She took note of the fact that his breathing had moved from steady and even, to slightly ragged and heavy.

  
“Sam?”

  
She snapped her eyes from his tanned chest, back to his face. “Sorry,” she whispered, embarrassed, her eyes skittering away from his.

  
Reaching up, Jack stroked a finger down her cheek before turning her face back to his. “Don’t be,” he said softly. “You’re doing fine.”

  
Letting his hand drop back to her leg, he glanced around. Some women were sitting on the men’s laps, while others were kissing and running their hands over each other’s bodies. He shook his head to clear the images of the others around them. While there was nothing he wouldn’t see from teenagers in darkened movie theater, the atmosphere was heavy with tension. It enveloped them, pushing them closer to the line they’d both been struggling not to cross.

  
“Let’s just finish, okay?”

  
Nodding, Sam and scraped the razor down his cheek several times, till it was smooth. She managed to scrape his chin and upper lip clean of stubble and pushed his chin up to work on his neck. She tried to move quickly but felt like she was trapped in a time dilation field. Everything seemed to move slowly. She continued moving the blade but nearly dropped it when she felt his thumbs moving slowly against the skin of her inner thigh. The palms of his hands were warm against the tops of her thighs, and the gentle rubbing sent hot streaks of pleasure through her. “Sir?”

  
Jack’s eyes, now so dark they were almost black, roamed over her body. The thin blue material seemed to shimmer in front of him, and he thought it became sheerer in front of his eyes. He was certain he could see the rosiness of her nipples a slight darkness where he was certain a patch of golden curls covered the most intimate part of her. “God,” he whispered. His body was aching.

  
Sam felt another rush of dampness between her legs, and couldn’t stop herself from scooting closer to him. Jack slid his palms under her knees, lifting her legs so that they draped across his thighs. Her feet no longer touched the ground, so she pressed them against the backs of his shins, her toes digging into his muscles.

  
When she scraped the last of the stubble from his face, she placed the blade on the table and picked up another of the warm towels. Hesitating, she lifted it to him. “You do it,” he said in a low voice.  
Sam opened the damp towel and began wiping his face of the remaining oil. Jack leaned toward her, on the pretense of making it easier, just as she leaned toward him. Her breast came in contact with his chest, and they both let out a hiss. Sam’s mouth was just inches from his neck and she inhaled the heady scent of the oil and the essence that pure Jack O’Neill. Her breath came out on a heavy sigh that caressed his skin.

  
“Sam,” Jack whispered, throatily. He scooped his hands under her ass and pulled her until she was fully seated in his lap. His erection pressing against her through the thin layer of underwear she wore, the slits in the dress causing it to bunch up around her waist.

  
Closing her eyes at the sensation, Sam couldn’t stop her tongue from darting out to lick the sensitive area just below his neck. When he rocked his hips into her, she moaned and pressed her own back, increasing the pressure on both of them. Before they knew it, they were rocking hard against each other, their breathing heavy. Sam’s mouth roamed over his now smooth neck, nipping, licking, and sucking every inch she could reach, her mind on nothing but the pleasure he was bringing her. Jack’s hands roamed over the swell of her ass and up her back. He finally brought one around and palmed one of her aching breasts. “Jack,” she gasped against him when he ran the pad of his thumb across the nipple. She pressed harder, wanting, needing more.

  
“I know,” he told her. “I know.” In the back of his mind, he registered the sound of a bell but pushed it away. When it rang again, it broke through the fog of desire, and his eyes snapped open. “Sam,” he said, pushed her slightly away. When she tried to press herself back against him, he said her name again.

  
Sam lifted up, her mind struggling to understand what was happening. She shook her head and looked around. The other couples all seemed to be doing the same. “Oh, my god,” she whispered, wiggling backward off his lap, instantly missing the heat and pressure of his body. “Sir,” she said, her face a deep shade of scarlet. “I don’t…I mean…I…”

  
Jack scrubbed a hand down his face, noting the smoothness, even as he struggled to control his body. “I know, Sam…Carter,” he reassured her.

  
The bell pealed again, and he blinked several times, turning his head to look around, as much to see what was going on, as to keep his eyes off her. “Seems we’re not the only ones.”

  
Sam followed his gaze. The other couples seemed to be in similar situations, some even more so. She watched as they righted clothing and repaired hairstyles. She was suddenly glad for her short hair that would show no signs of what they had just done. Her dress was slightly rumpled, but nothing that was noticeable. Unable to stop her eyes, she glanced between Jack’s legs. His erection was still obvious, and a small wet spot showed on his trousers. When she felt his eyes on her, she looked away embarrassed.  
The main doors opened, and she pushed herself as far back on the bench as she could. It was only a moment later that Daniel and Teal’c appeared beside them. Jack looked up. “So, we’re done, right?”

  
“As far as I know,” Daniel said, looking between them, suspiciously. “You two okay?”

  
“Couldn’t be better,” Jack replied. He ran his fingers over a cheek. “If the whole genius thing doesn’t work out, Carter could always open up a barber shop. I don’t think I’ve ever had a better shave.”

  
Sam turned her eyes to him, catching the meaning behind his words. “What now?” She asked. Her body was still humming, and she knew the only thing for it was to get as far away from her CO as possible.

  
Teal’c offered her a hand, helping her stand from the bench. She was grateful, as she wasn’t certain her legs were steady enough to stand on her own. “As I understand it, we are now to attend a feast.”

  
“Great,” Jack said sarcastically. “I love feasting without a shirt.” When he stood, Sam was glad to see he’d apparently gotten his body under control, and that the fall of the soft fabric helped hide the wet area. She looked up to find Jack watching her, and noting where her eyes had been. She quickly turned away.

  
Watching the other couples, Jack offered Sam his arm and they followed the others out to the courtyard. It was already dark, which surprised him. “How long were we in there?” He asked Daniel, who was walking directly behind them.

  
“Bout 2 hours,” he said.

  
Sam and Jack looked at each other. “Two hours? How is that possible?” She said aloud. “It felt like no more than half an hour at most.”

“I assure you, Major Carter, it has been closer to 2 hours since we left you and O’Neill.”

  
“That doesn’t even make sense,” Jack said.

  
“And yet, it is true,” Teal’c commented.

  
The other couples were seating themselves on cushions at a long table set up in front of the fountain. An older woman indicated Jack and Sam should do the same. Daniel waved them on and then turned to take a seat at one of the lower tables with Teal’c.

  
Once they were seated, Jack leaned into Sam. “You okay?”

  
She nodded. “You?”

  
“Not really,” he responded honestly. “But I will be, I suppose.”

  
Sam was prevented from responding when yet another bell rang. She decided she was beginning to hate that sound. The priest who had spoken earlier stood and smiled at the assembled couples. He lifted a glass, followed by the rest of the crowd and other couples. Sam and Jack picked up the glasses of amber liquid in front of them. “Many blessings to you and your bride. May you have a long life together with many children.” The crowd repeated the blessing, and everyone drank.

  
The couples turned to each other for a kiss. Sam’s eyes widened. She glanced out to see Daniel indicating that they should do the same. “Oh, for cryin’ out loud,” she heard the Colonel say. He quickly reached his front hand around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. “Just pretend, Major.”

Sam realized his hand and arm would effectively block anyone from seeing their mouths. She leaned in, her lips dangerously close to his. Closing her eyes, she tried to make it look like they were closer than they were. They snapped back open, though, when she felt his lips press gently against hers. He let out what sounded like a hum, and it vibrated against her. She thought she’d regained control of her body, but the vibration of his lips sent flames licking through her body. When she felt his tongue run across her closed lips, she swayed into him, placing a steadying hand on his bare chest. Laughter and catcalls from the crowd caused her to jump back. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her. He didn’t say anything, but instead pressed the glass of liquid to his mouth and drained the cup in one swallow.

  
The sat close together as course after course was placed in front of them. Sam picked at her food, eating just enough to remove a respectable amount from her plate. It was long before she realized they were pressed close to each other on the pillows. Their hips touched, and the top of one of her crossed legs rested on top of one of his. The closeness felt normal, though, and she realized they often sat this close at the SGC briefing table, sometimes their legs or arms touching. She wondered if anyone else noticed.

  
When a final, sticky dessert course was brought out, she breathed a sigh of relief that it was almost over. The feeling was short-lived when she understood that they were meant to feed this concoction to each other.

  
Jack picked up a small piece of the dessert that dripped with honey and held it to her mouth. When she opened, he placed a small bit inside, trying not to think of the intimacy of the situation. As she chewed, he noticed a bit of honey on her bottom lip. He placed a finger against the honey, wiped it off then stuck the finger in his mouth, slowly sucking it clean. Sam’s eyes widened at his actions, causing his to quirk a small smile. He couldn’t deny the heat he felt flowing between them. He knew the sooner they got back to earth the better but decided to enjoy these last few moments with her. He nodded his head toward the plate. “My turn.”

  
Sam swallowed the remainder of the cake, before picking a piece up for him. Her heartbeat sounded loudly in her ears. Her eyes met his steady gaze as she lifted the cake to him. When he opened his mouth, she placed the bit inside, but before she could move her hand away, he grasped her wrist keeping it in place. After quickly chewing and swallowing the small bit of cake, he brought her thumb into his mouth and sucked it clean, followed by her index finger. He kept his eyes on hers the whole time and noticed the look of longing. The crowd cheered the end of the feast, but Jack held her hand for a moment longer.

  
They stood with the other couples and followed them to the steps on one side of the courtyard. Each couple then turned one by one, and began disappearing through one of the doors he noted earlier, along with an elderly woman.

  
Jack quickly motioned to Daniel. “What’s happening?” He asked when Daniel reached them.

  
“I’m not entirely sure.”

  
 Jack did not find that reassuring. “Well, find out!” He glanced over at Sam, who had gone pale. “Major?”

  
“I’m fine, Sir, just…” She trailed off, but Jack knew exactly what she meant because he felt whatever it was too. Mostly confusion mingled in with desire and something that he recognized as desperation.

  
“Um,” Daniel said, nervously when he reappeared a moment later. “It seems that there might be more to the ceremony.”

  
“What do you mean, more to the ceremony?” Jack’s voice held a hard edge. “I thought all she had to do was shave me, and that was it.”

  
Teal’c loomed behind Daniel. “Daniel Jackson was wrong.”

  
“Clearly,” Jack quipped. “So, what now? Does she have to give me a haircut too? Cause I’ve got to tell you, I trusted her with a shave, but I’m pretty picky about my hair.”

  
When Daniel said nothing, Sam reached out to poke him in the arm. “Ow,” he cried. “What was that for?” At the look on her face, he straightened. “Oh, yeah. Well, no, she doesn’t have to cut your hair. It’s your turn.”

  
“My turn?” Jack asked in confusion. “My turn to what?”

  
When Daniel failed to speak but continued to gulp air like the fish he’d seen at an aquarium, Teal’c sighed. For all the bravado the younger man showed, he could be remarkably chicken, as they said when it came to giving O’Neill unwanted news. “It is your turn to prove your willingness to serve your wife, and her to prove her trust in you.”

  
“And what exactly does that entail?” Sam asked.

  
Once again, it was Teal’c who spoke. “O’Neill must shave your legs.”

  
“Excuse me?” They said at the same time.

  
“You have to admit, is does show trust,” Daniel finally spoke up.

  
“I believe it would be best for you to remain quiet,” Teal’c said calmly.

  
Jack rounded on him. “Yes. That’s a very good idea. How did you not know?” When Daniel didn’t answer, he gave an exasperated sigh. “Okay, fine, you shouldn’t remain quiet.”

  
Daniel shrugged. “No one said anything. I honestly didn’t know. If I had, I would have warned you.”

  
“Warned us?” Sam all but shouted. “Warned us? Why the hell didn’t you do something to get us out of this situation?” The thought of the Colonel shaving her legs nearly sent her body into overdrive.

  
“Sam,” Daniel started, but Jack made a slashing motion with his hand.

  
“No. We’re not doing this. I don’t care what they say this is too far. I’ll tell them myself.”  
  
Jack started to walk towards the priest, but Teal’c put a restraining hand on his arm. “If you do not complete this, by their laws, they can give Major Carter to another man.”

  
“G _ive_ me to another man? Oh, I don’t think so," Sam said vehemently. 

  
Jack shook Teal’c’s hand off, which was no easy feat. “God dammit.”

  
“Sir?” Sam looked at him.

  
“He’s right, Carter. We’re guests on their planet, and we’ve learned more than once that we have to follow their laws.” He looked around at the couples, still saying goodbye to their happy families, before entering the rooms. “I’m assuming those rooms are private?”

  
Daniel nodded. “Yeah. This is considered a private ceremony, as far as I know.”

  
“As far as you know,” Jack said grumpily. “At this point that's not exactly reassuring. Okay, Carter here’s the deal. Once we’re in the room, you can do it, and we’ll just pretend that I did, okay?”

  
Sam nodded. “Yes, Sir. That makes sense.”

  
“Good,” he said, turning back to Daniel. “So, basically the same set up as before, just…private?”

  
“Um, sort of.”

  
Jack reached out and grabbed Daniel by the shirt, hauling him forward before the other man knew what was happening. “What do you mean, ‘sort of?’”

  
Daniel reached down to remove Jacks’ hands from his top. He took a small step back. “The matrons will attend you at first. I believe they’re just there to verify that you start the ceremony. After she’s satisfied, you’ll be left alone.”

  
“Verify?” Sam asked. “How?”

  
“She’ll watch as Jack puts the oil on your legs, then leave.  I think.”  
Sam’s heart fluttered. Jack would have to run his hands up and down her legs, smearing warm oil on her skin. Dear god. She cleared her throat. “We can deal with that, Sir. Right? It won’t be any different than me putting the oil on your face. Just think of it as a job.”

  
Jack snorted. A job. Yeah, right. Rubbing oil on her legs would be anything but a job. He nodded, though, to reassure her. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.” Giving Daniel a scowl, he offered Sam his arm again and led her up the few steps to the waiting woman, who ushered them inside the candlelit room, then stepped in behind them

  
Daniel and Teal’c stood watching as the door closed, shutting Jack and Sam off from the rest of the world. Daniel looked up at Teal’c. “You don’t think we should have told them about the oil?”

  
“I do not,” the larger man replied. “Learning that the shaving oil is laced with an aphrodisiac would have only caused them more distress.”

  
“Think they’ll be okay?” Daniel asked, worry in his voice.

  
Teal’c turned away. “I am certain they will.”

 

**TBC...**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, yada, yada, yada.
> 
>  
> 
> This is turning into a much longer fic than anticipated!
> 
> This has not been beta'd. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.
> 
> Special thanks to Amara D'Angeli for her pep talks, encouragement, and for answering bizarre (and often dirty) questions.

 

* * *

It took Jack a moment to adjust to the light in the room. A high window allowed moonlight to stream through. The only other source of light came from the multiple candles. He briefly thought Teal’c would find it perfect for kelno’reem. He looked around at the chamber, taking in the furnishings. There was a tall chair that sat slightly higher than a standard bar stool, and another, lower stool that he assumed was where he was supposed to sit. He swallowed hard when he thought of what he would have to do there. He tore his eyes away, only to have them land on a bed, piled high with pillows. That didn’t make him any more comfortable. He turned to Sam, watching as her eyes widened while she took in room.

“You okay?” He asked, gently.

She nodded, unable to speak.

The matron walked forward and indicated that they should proceed to the sofa. Sam hesitated, but when Jack placed a hand at the small of her back, she jumped forward like she’d been burned. “Carter?”

“All good, Sir,” she said with a shaky voice that belied her words.

The matron bade them to sit, Sam on the higher chair and Jack on the stool across from her. She bowed. “I am your witness, Anara. You will clear your wife of hair from her ankle to her thighs.”

Jack’s snapped his eyes to Sam, then over to the other woman. “And you’ll be leaving soon?”

“I will stay until I am satisfied that you will complete the ceremony.”

“And if we don’t?” Jack asked, his voice slightly defiant.

The woman looked confused. “But you must, or the ceremony will be invalid.”

“And what does that mean?” Sam asked, carefully avoiding looking at the Colonel.

“It means you are not married, and you shall wed another,” she told them, as if it were completely obvious.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Well, that’s not gonna happen.”

“Then you have made your choice.” Anara bowed her head slightly and stepped back toward the door, where she stood in the shadows, watching them.

Jack’s eyes followed her before he turned back to Sam, who was looking embarrassed. “If you’ve got any brilliant ideas floating around in that big ol’ brain of yours, I’d be more than happy to listen.”

“I’ve got nothing, Sir, other than waiting for her to leave. It’s not like they’re going to check, right? I mean, they wouldn’t, would they?” Her voice was becoming slightly panicky.

Jack placed a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed slightly. “If they tried, they’d have to get through me, Teal’c, and Daniel, first. We would never let that happen, okay?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Nothing to thank me for, Carter. You know your team has your back. Okay, might as well get this started. Climb on up.”

Sam took in the tall chair. It had a high back, upholstered in a deep shade of green with an intricate pattern of swirls that she had seen in many places around the town. The legs were carved with swirls that imitated the pattern on the fabric, and she noted a set of foot rests that folded out. “Geez, this looks like a gynecological nightmare.”

Jack tried not to laugh and watched as she climbed up. He noted the soft swell of her ass, and felt his blood stir. Sitting on his own low stool that put him just slightly above eye level with the most intimate part of her, he nearly groaned. He told himself he had to keep it together, but his body didn’t seem to care. To distract himself, he looked down at the table, full of supplies, then back at her. “Okay, as I’ve never shaved my legs before, I’m not exactly sure how I’m supposed to go about this. You’re gonna have to help me out here.”

Sam let out a small chuckle. “It’s not much different than shaving your face, Sir. Put on shaving cream, or I guess oil in this case, shave, and rinse. I don’t, um…I don’t really have any…leg hair though. God, this is awkward.”

Jack smiled. “I absolutely agree, Major. Still, it could be worse. They could want you to shave _my_ legs. Now that would be a chore.”

She laughed again. “I don’t know, Sir, I’ve seen your legs. They’re not bad at all.” Her face reddened slightly at her words.

“Good to know, Carter. Good to know.” He turned back to the table then looked down at her legs. “You want to use those…things?”

Sam looked down at the footrests and wrinkled her nose.

“I’ll take that as a no.” He looked around, considering for a moment before finally deciding how to proceed. “Okay, then, how about putting your foot on my thigh?”

Sam thought that was a spectacularly bad idea, but only because it sounded so good. She nodded, leaned back slightly, and placed one foot on his leg. She realized it was dangerously close to a certain part of him she was not supposed to be thinking about.

Jack watched her fluid movements, and took a moment to appreciate the view of her long leg fully exposed through the slit in her dress. Picking up a cloth, he dipped it in warm water and wiped it down her calf, leaving bits of moisture behind. Tossing the cloth back onto the table he looked at the oil container, sitting on top of a flame to keep it warm. He briefly thought it was shaped like the gravy boats his mother only used on holidays, and then realized it was made that way so he could pour it on her skin. He thought that should be interesting. He placed his finger into the oil to make sure it wasn’t too hot before lifting it and holding it just slightly over the top of her calf. “Ready?” He asked. When she nodded, he poured a small amount on her leg, just below the knee. He watched it slowly run down her skin before setting the container back over the flame. Stealing himself for what would come next, he took a deep breath then began rubbing it gently into her skin. When he had just enough to cover a strip of her leg, he reached for the longest of the blades sitting on the table.

“You must massage the oil into her skin,” Anara said from her place by the door.

“Of course I must,” Jack muttered to himself. He kept his head down as he poured more oil onto Sam’s leg, then cupped both hands on her calf and began slowly rubbing it in. He couldn’t help but notice how soft her skin was, and how well muscled, yet still incredibly feminine he calf was. He glanced up at Sam to find her staring down at her own leg.

Sam watched with fascination as Jack’s long fingered hands slid across her skin. She’d always had a thing for his hands, and to have them on her in such a manner was almost too much. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of something else, but his hands were gently kneading her muscles, and she had to admit, it felt damn good. When he made small circles with his fingers and thumb on the underside of her calf she let out a soft moan. Her eyes snapped open at the sound, and she found him staring at her in the same manner he had when she was shaving him.

Jack quirked an eyebrow. “Feel good?” He asked in a voice that was slightly gravely.

“Ye-yes, Sir. I didn’t realize my legs were sore until just now. Probably all that walking to and from the gate.”

Jack looked back down at her pale skin. “Well, if we have to go through with this nonsense, at least you’ll get a nice massage out of it.” He continued to run his palms up and down her leg, using enough pressure to relax her muscles. He was fairly certain that some of the tension had more to do with their current situation than trekking around alien planets. “Carter, you know your legs are pretty smooth already. What exactly am I supposed to be doing here?”

She looked at him with an amused grin. “Well, if I’d known I was going to be getting a spa treatment, I’d have been less vigilant in my grooming.”

Taking a quick glance over his shoulder he saw Anara standing quietly, though not staring at them. He picked up the blade and blew out a heavy breath before looking up at her. “Do you trust me?”

“Always,” she said softly, staring straight into his dark eyes.

Jack placed the blade against her ankle and dragged it up to her knee, removing the oil. He could help but appreciate the glow the oil and candlelight made on her creamy skin. He knew keeping himself under control would be incredibly difficult, considering what had happened earlier.

Sam watched him concentrate as he moved the blade up her calf over and over. He used the same careful precision she’d seen him use when he cleaned his weapon. She was almost ashamed to admit that she’d paid far too much attention to the way his hands moved over the metal, like a lover’s caress. She’d often wondered what it would feel like to have his hands move across her skin. Even though his touch was mostly perfunctory, she couldn’t deny that it was more than a bit of a turn on.

When he finished one calf, he moved to the other, performing the same careful massage. Sam closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relax under his careful ministrations. She couldn’t help another moan that slipped out while he rubbed her leg. Her eyes snapped open. “I, um…”

“It’s okay, Carter,” Jack assured her, trying to relieve her of embarrassment. The sound had caught him off guard, and he felt it right in his groin. They were treading in very dangerous territory. Part of him would give anything to hear her moan like that again. No, to make her moan like that again, he thought. He decided he needed to lighten it up, and get them back on more normal ground. Or at least as normal as it could possibly be between the two of them. There had always been an undercurrent between them, but earlier it had turned into a full on undertow, and he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it. “I thought men had it bad,” he told her injecting a bit of false humor into his voice. “You guys have a lot more ground to cover than we do, and you have to do it every few days.”

“Actually, Sir, because grooming in the field isn’t often possible, I usually get waxed.” At the look on his face, she realized what she’d said. “I don’t know why I just told you that. Sorry.”  
The thought of Sam covered in hot wax was far more appealing to Jack than it should have been. He nodded. “Don’t worry about it, Major. It’s been an all around weird day.”

“That’s putting it mildly, Sir.”

Sam closed her eyes and tried not to think about whose hands were rubbing her legs. Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. Her traitorous mind imagined what it would be like to have those hands all over her body. She could feel her nipples harden and warmth between her legs. She involuntarily arched her hips slightly upwards, letting out a soft breath.

Jack couldn’t help but notice the shift in her hips. He was so close that the movement put her closer to his face. He held in a moan and fought the temptation to lean in and put his mouth on her skin. He finished rubbing the oil onto her calf and began quickly running the blade up, over and over, until there was no more oil left. He looked up at her. Her face was relaxed, lips slightly parted, and eyes closed. “Carter?” Her eyes snapped open, and he noticed her skin redden slightly. “Is she still there?” Looking over at the corner, Sam nodded. “Damn,” he muttered.

“What are we going to do?” She asked softly, so Anara couldn’t hear.

He shook his head. “I don’t know.” He knew he wanted to keep touching her, but could hardly say that.

“I-I guess we keep going,” she said, shocked at her own words. What was she thinking? Well, she was thinking she wanted him to keep touching her, but could hardly tell him that.

Jack swallowed hard, and tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. “Are you sure about that?”

She nodded again. “We don’t really have much choice, do we?”

“I guess not,” he agreed, contemplating touching her firm thighs.

 

 

**TBC...The good stuff is up next.  Promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to post. My muse fled for a long time, and I just couldn't find the right words. I intended to write only one chapter and post it all at once, but once I found the words, they just kept popping up on my screen and it would have been crazy long as one chapter. That means there will be another one, and hopefully soon.
> 
> Thanks for your patience and messages asking me when the next chapter was going to be up. The muse was so flattered she had to get me working on this.

 

Jack looked at her thighs from several angles, which was something he was generally not supposed to do, so he decided to take as much advantage of the situation as he could. "Sitting in the chair is a bit awkward for me to get the backs of your legs, don't you think?"

She had felt his eyes on her legs just as if he had physically touched her. His gaze was hot and full of desire, which made her whole body tingle with awareness. "Yeah, it is."

"So?" He drawled, his eyes roaming her legs.

"So?" Sam repeated. She was certain she should understand what he meant, but her brain wasn't functioning properly. She was beginning to wonder if it was functioning at all.

A slow smile spread across his face. "So, how do I do this?"

"Oh. Oh!" Sam's brain was definitely fuzzy. "I hadn't thought. Um…"

"Could you stand facing away from me?" He suggested, thinking how she would look in that position.

Sam thought about it, trying not to think of his hands on her, and what it would look like if she did. "Yes."

"Well, it's not like there's much to do," he told her, putting his hand out to help her down.

Once she was standing, Sam's legs felt wobbly. She turned around, facing away from him, and placed her hands on the chair without saying a word.

Jack took a deep breath. The thought of touching her in such an intimate manner made his cock twitch. He was thankful he was sitting, and that she was facing away from him. The thin fabric of her dress draped down her body in a way he was certain was meant to drive a man insane. "Carter?"

Looking back over her shoulder, Sam tried to control the shiver that raced through her. Judging by the smirk on his face, she assumed she hadn't done a good job. "Sir?"

"Despite the um, rather delightfully high slits in this dress, it still falls over the backs of your legs. I'm going to need you to hold it up for me."

She reached for the fabric, but stopped when she realized that would expose her ass to him. While she was wearing underwear, she was certain that was a very bad idea. Instead of reaching behind her she reached down, grabbed the back piece of fabric and pulled it up between her legs. "This okay?" She asked without looking back at him.

"Oh, yeah," Jack said on a shaky breath. He decided it wasn't just okay, it was damn near spectacular. She stood before him, a mile of gorgeous, toned legs, completely exposed, and he was about to rub oil on them. If he were still a teen, he would have exploded just looking at her. He thought of how many times he'd fantasized about her in just this position and what he would do to her. It was more erotic in person than in his mind, and he knew he'd be living on this image for a long time. He poured some oil in his hand and touched it to her thigh. His eyes closed involuntarily for a second, as he stifled a groan at the feel of her skin. He raised his other hand and began slowly massaging her skin. His fingers danced over the muscles, as he made a mental note of each small freckle. Using his thumbs, he made small circles at the top of her thigh, just below the edge of the fabric. The desire to place his mouth on her skin was too powerful to resist. Leaning in, he placed a feather light kiss where his thumbs had been only moments before. He somehow managed to stop himself from licking her flesh and pulled away. He smiled when he noticed her body move ever so slightly back, as if seeking him. Spreading his palms wide, he glided them across the oily surface, long fingers grazing the apex of her inner thighs. He felt her body tremble, and he took satisfaction in knowing he had such an effect on her. Picking up the knife with his right hand, he began sliding it down, but continued to massage her with his left.

Sam had never thought a person could die of pleasure, but now she thought it was a distinct possibility. The feel of his hands on her, in such an intimate way, made her think such a thing could actually happen. When she felt his lips on her skin, she thought she might collapse against him. She felt a strong sense of disappointment when he did no more. His hands continued their slow movements and she couldn't stop her body from trembling. She wanted more. She wanted him to continue touching her, all of her.

Jack continued on to her other thigh, once again using the same slow, sensual motions he'd used before. She shifted slightly toward him with each touch. He knew she wanted him to come in contact with her inner thigh again, and run his fingers near her center. The thought that she would want him was enticing. His touch became bolder, with his free hand gliding over her rounded cheek to her hip, where his fingers dug in. The soft sound she made caused him to move his hand around her hip and down the front of her thigh. She rocked into him, letting out a heavy breath. Tossing the knife on the table, he moved both hands to her hips, using his grip to pull himself up so that he was pressed against her back. Jack pulled her hips into his groin, grinding his erection into the soft swell of her of her ass. He hadn't meant to, but he couldn't resist. His fantasy was coming to life. When she pushed back against him he groaned and bent down to tug her ear with his teeth. "Sam," he whispered. He wanted more, to touch her everywhere, to make her his.

Sam whimpered when he pulled back, her body instinctively followed his move, seeking him. When he suddenly turned her around, his eyes made her gasp. They no longer seemed brown, or even the soft black, as they had been when she was shaving him, but jet, and they burned into her. She swayed, drawn to him like a magnet. Placing her hands on his bare chest, Sam skated them across the sinewy muscles, noting the scars she found, memorizing the feel of his warm skin, and the heavy pattern of his breathing. Even through the fog in her brain, she knew she had to imprint this moment in her mind. With his eyes still boring into hers, he leaned closer, only breaking contact when he looked down at her lips.

When Jack saw her tongue flick out wetting her lips in anticipation, he leaned in and pressed his own against them. He kept the kiss chaste, ignoring her attempts at deepening it. He pulled back, his mouth a hair's breadth from hers. "We need to finish," he said against them.

"Finish?" She repeated. When he lifted her up into the chair, she realized he meant the ritual.

Jack sat on his own low seat, scooting it closer to her. "She still there?" He asked, quietly.

Though her mind was a muddle of confusion and need, she took a quick glance toward the darkened corner and saw a lone figure still standing there. "Yes."

"Dammit." Jack had hoped their little show would be enough to convince the woman to leave, but apparently she planned to stay longer. He was irritated at being watched. Pushing that out of his mind, he looked up into Sam's crystal blue eyes, and found that they were slightly our of focus. He looked down at her thighs with a grin on his face. Picking up one foot, he placed it on his thigh, repeated the motion with her other leg. He poured a stream of warm oil onto the top of one creamy pale thigh, and began to massage it in, using long, sensual strokes. He'd given up all pretenses that he would shave her, and just enjoyed the feeling of her flushed skin. Every time his fingers got within an inch of the top of her inner thigh, she would shift slightly, trying to meet his hand. He slid his stool even closer so that he was fully between her knees, and poured a stream of oil where the crease of her leg met her hips. He didn't massage it right away, but watched as is made a slick trail down her inner thigh. When the first drop splattered onto the floor, he began swiping it across her leg, letting his hand moved closer and closer to her center with each stroke. The soft whimpers of frustration she made, caused his own body to kick into overdrive. His erection was almost painful, straining against the soft material of his pants.

Sam's entire body was aching. She'd never been so turned on by anyone, or wanted them as much. The fact that it was the Colonel, who was expressly forbidden, made it all the more exhilarating. If she'd bothered to give it any thought, she might have wondered what was happening, but her mind was too focused on him and his touch to think of anything else. He was teasing her, and she knew it. Deciding she could play that game too, she slid her foot up his thigh, and brushed it against his hard erection. The hiss he let out at the contact gave her a rush. The fact that he was so hard told her he was as turned on as she was. She pushed the arch of her foot against his length, putting gentle pressure on it, and taking delight when he rocked his hips forward, seeking more. As he'd teased her, she did the same, pulling her foot away and placing it back on the top of his leg.

Jack growled slightly. Damn, she was going to beat him at his own game. He rubbed the inner part of both thighs, and allowed his thumbs to meet and run slowly from the top of her pubic bone, to where her body met the seat of the chair. Sam's head fell back, and she moaned while she moved with his touch. He leaned forward, placed his mouth on the inside of her knee, and made a trail of small bites until he was within inches of her sex. He could smell the musky scent of her desire, and nudged her through the thin layers of fabric with his nose. He was taken by surprise when she moved her feet from the tops of his thighs to wrap around his waist. She was urging him even closer, but he wasn't sure she realized it. He blew softly against her exposed skin, watching as goose bumps rose. So caught up in each other, neither one noticed when the figure in the corner slipped quietly out of the room. Even had she stayed, at that moment, he would have cared. All Jack could concentrate on was Sam and the need he had for her. Swirling his tongue dangerously along her naked skin, he breathed in her heady scent. "Sam," he whispered against her inner thigh.

She looked down at the man whose mouth was pressed against her thigh, tattooing himself on her body. She had wanted him for so long. He'd come to mean more to here than she could ever have thought possible the moment she first saw him sitting at the briefing table, looking for all the world like he'd rather eat his uniform jacket before allowing her on his team. She could never have guessed on that day that she'd fall in love with her CO. The very thought of him touching her made her weak, but the reality of it was electrifying. "Jack, please," she begged. She wasn't entirely sure what she was begging for, but she knew she needed more.

Jack paused when her heard her. He looked up into the depths of her crystal eyes and saw want and need. For him. She placed her hands on his arms and pulled. He gladly followed, his own hands tracing a path from her thighs to her hips, along her sides, the edges of her breast across her shoulders, ghosting up her neck until they were cradling her face. His body, which had already been responding to her soft moans and the heady scent of her desire, was now fully swamped with need. His cock was hard and heavy, and he could feel the dampness of precum. "Sam," he said softly, as is thumbs traced along her cheeks. "I…" He realized he didn't know what to say. He was her CO, and shouldn't be doing any of this, but warning bells that usually rang in his ears when he got too close to her, or felt he was about to cross a line, were strangely silent. That alone should worry him. He should run, make any excuse to get away, but his body was rooted to hers.

Sam watched the emotions war in his dark eyes. She knew exactly what he was thinking, as she'd had her own thoughts that what they were doing was considered wrong by the Air Force, but she knew with everything in her that on this planet, in this room, there was no fighting what was between them. She decided to end his internal struggle for him. She turned her head, never taking her eyes from his, and placed a kiss in the palm of one hand then swirled her tongue over the roughened skin. His sharp intake of breath caused a rush of dampness between her legs. She turned her head so that she was facing him straight on again. "Love me."

Those two words were all it took to put Jack into motion. His mouth swooped down on hers in a kiss that he'd only envisaged. He traced his tongue across her bottom lip then nipped at it gently, before invading her mouth fully. His tongue slid into the warm cavity, caressing hers, reveling in the taste of her. Her hand came up to the back of his neck, pulling him closer, signaling her need for more. He moved one hand back down her body, capturing one of her breasts in his palm, kneading it, taking in the weight before running his thumb across the hard nipple. She moaned into his mouth and arching her body into his hand. He pulled away slightly, hand stilling on her breast, and placed his forehead against her. "Sam," he said, quietly. "I won't be able to stop."

"Good."

The relief that shot through him was almost physical. He stared into her eyes, sapphire in the candlelight, for a moment before capturing her mouth in another searing kiss. One hand pushed fabric of the deep plunging neckline out of the way, running his hand over her bare skin, and rolling her nipple between his fingers. The sounds she made against his mouth drove him to pull away and he began licking his way down her body. When he reached her breast, he blew on the nipple before taking it into fully into his mouth. When she said his name in a husky voice, he let it go with a pop and moved to the other, paying it the same attention, as one hand reached between her legs as stroked her through the thin layer of fabric.

Sam was certain she was going to go up in flames, but could think of no better way to go than at the hands of this man. She wanted him to touch her everywhere. When he lavished her breasts with attention, she felt the barriers she'd tried to build between them to keep herself safe from the feeling she had for him, shatter. He was creeping into her veins, taking over her, mind, body and soul. "Yes," she hissed when she felt his fingers rub against her swollen, needy sex. "More," tumbled from her lips before she could even think about what she was saying.

Watching her, eyes pleading with him, Jack's mouth watered. He wanted, needed, to taste her. With his foot, he pulled the stool he'd sat on closer and dropped down onto it. He was thankful for the high slits in the flimsy dress, as it allowed him to just push it to the side with ease. He could see her thin underwear were wet. His body urged him to push into her and relieve himself of the ache that had taken hold of him. No matter how much he wanted her, he wanted to savor every moment and couldn't let it be over so quickly. When his hands reached for the thin straps that held the scrap of fabric in place, he found that they had almost invisible fasteners on each side. With one pull, she was completely exposed to him and he made a guttural sound at the sight. Inside the trimmed patch of curls, she was pink, and glistening, and as perfect as he knew she'd be. Placing her feet on his shoulders, he leaned forward dragging the flat of his tongue slowly upward until he reached her clit, which he gently sucked into his mouth. She made a sound he couldn't describe, but that shot straight to his cock, and jerked forward. He did it again, and again, and again, until she was panting and begging for release. He swirled his tongue on the bundle of nerves, and slid first one, then a second, finger inside of her. She was so wet that he encountered little resistance as her body stretched to admit him. His fingers curved inside her, stroking a sensitive spot that made her breath hitch. "God," he murmured against her. She shuddered at the vibration against her skin, and her hands were in his hair, holding him in place.

"Jack," Sam gasped. "Please, please…don't stop."

Her words spurred him onward. His fingers stroked her harder while he alternated between swirling his tongue up and down her slit and sucking her swollen clit into his mouth. He felt her legs begin to tremble, and knew she was about to go over the edge. He needed to watch her. Shifting his head slightly, he looked up and his eyes met hers. They were hooded with yearning, and her pupils dilated so that there was only a sliver of blue showing all the way round. Her fingers curled into his hair, urging him onward. More than happy to oblige, he picked up his pace, keeping his eyes on her beautiful face. The trembling his her legs became harder and her feet pressed into his shoulders. He watched as her head fell back, a keening sound coming from her.

"Jack! Oh, god, Jack. I'm going to…oh yes, yes!"

He knew the moment she fell apart, and thought it was one of the most stunning sights he'd ever witnessed. Her muscles clenched around his fingers. He made strokes that matched her internal rhythm, and continued to suck on her swollen clit, drawing her pleasure out as long as possible. As her words began running together and became something close to a scream, he stilled knowing overstimulation would hurt. When her muscles went slack, he used the flat of his tongue to lick her clean, relishing in the taste. When he pulled back, she was looking down at him. "Okay?" He asked softly.

Sam nodded. "God, yes." Her body was still reeling from the intensity of her orgasm. She'd needed it so badly, but despite the release, she still craved him; wanted to feel him inside her. "I need you," she told him. "Now."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating this sooner. The holidays came and went, and my muse seemed to take and extended vacation. I knew the end of the story, but the words wouldn't come, much to my extreme irritation. It decided to come back the other day, and poof, the final chapter. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Warning: Loads more smut ahead.

* * *

 

 

Jack stared at her for a moment, trying to process the words. When his muddled brain caught up, he kissed the flat plain of her stomach, the valley between her breasts, and the hollow of her neck, as he rose up from his seated position. “Sam,” his voice was husky in her ear.

 

“I _need_ you,” she said, turning her head to press against his lips. He opened them, allowing her tongue to invade his mouth, swirling around in the warmth. She nibbled on his bottom lip, sucking it into her mouth. Despite the power of her orgasm, her body still ached for him. In the past, she was more than content to have sex afterward, but it wasn’t something she craved. At that moment, though, the need to have him inside her was primal. She snaked her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, pressing herself against his erection, and whimpered at the delicious sensation.

 

“Sam,” he hissed at the contact. When her tongue slid across his jaw and she tugged on his earlobe with her teeth, the thought he might disgrace himself right there. His body was on overdrive. The woman practically draping herself around him was everything he never even knew he wanted. They’d been sidestepping this thing between them for far too long, and as she touched him and moaned against him, the reasons for it elude him.

 

Jack’s hands traveled her body as thoughts swirled through his mind. He wanted to touch every inch of her; taste every inch; learn every curve; brand every moment, sound, taste, into his brain. The urge to sink into her body immediately clawed at him. He had to fight the fog that kept swamping his brain to remind himself that there was more to this, to her, to them, than a quick fuck. He wanted it to be more than that for both their sakes. They’d crossed the line they’d set for themselves a long time ago, and if he wanted to be able to look her in the eyes when this was all over, he needed to make it more.

Her hips rocked against him, and he growled low in his throat. “Sam,” he said, again. His mouth covered hers, as he slid his hands under her ass, pulling her so close it was almost painful. When he pulled his mouth from hers, only because of the need for air, they were both panting. He said nothing, but stepped back, untangling her legs from around him. Their eyes met, and he didn’t have to say anything for her to know what he wanted.

 

Sam slid off the stool, and stood in front of him. The skirt of her dress fell to cover her legs once again, but the top remained open, exposing the sway of her breasts as she moved. She smiled when she noticed Jack glance down briefly, before his eyes moved back up to hers. They were dark, almost black with a dangerous desire that sent a shiver through her. She didn’t know what this was, but it was more than sex. The electricity between them practically sparked.

 

Reaching out, she took his hand and slowly walked towards the large bed. It only took a few steps to reach it, but once they were there, she faltered, not knowing exactly how to proceed.

 

“Carter?” Jack asked, a note of uncertainty in his voice. “This is the moment if you want to stop.”

 

Sam looked at him and tilted her head to the side. “Not a chance,” she told him, with a sultry smile, before she placed one hand on the back of his head and pulled his mouth to hers.

 

Relief swept through Jack. He would have stopped if she’d said so, but he thanked whatever stars there were in the universe that aligned to make this happen. He returned her kiss, pulling her closer, pressing his body so close it was difficult to tell where he ended, and she began. Both hands slid down to cup her ass, kneading it, delighting in the feel of its perfection beneath the sheer fabric.

 

Sam’s hands grazed the short gray hair at the nape of his neck, as they kissed. She pulled his mouth from his, and moved it across his jaw, nipping at the smooth skin, before making her way down the side of his neck. He tilted his head back, giving her better access. The moan in the back of his throat caused a flood of wetness between her legs. She hadn’t thought she could be any wetter for him, but her body proved her wronf. “Jack,” she whispered against his skin. “Touch me.”

 

Grabbing her arms, Jack spun her around, so that her back was pressed against his chest. His hands skimmed up the sides of body, then moved to cup both breasts. He pinched her nipples lightly, rolling them between his fingers, as he nipped the skin on the back of her neck. He felt the shiver run through her, and moaned as she ground her ass against his aching body. “Samantha. God, yes.”

 

Sam slipped her hand around, grabbing his hard cock, her nimble fingers stroked him through the thin material of his trousers. Her mouth went dry at the feel of him. The thought of him inside her made her knees buckle. Jack’s arms tightened around her waist, holding her up.

 

“You okay?” He asked, his breath hot on her ear.

 

She nodded, her mind overcome with lust. “I need you, Jack. I need to feel you inside me.”

 

“Holy shit,” he whispered. His body felt as though it were going to explode, and hearing those words falling from her lips caused him to break out in a fine sheen of sweat.

 

Sam reached up to push the straps of her dress off her shoulders. When Jack released his grip on her waist and took a step back, the sheer material dropped to the floor, leaving her fully naked before him. His eyes traveled down the length of her body, noting the soft curves and creamy skin. He placed his hands on her hips, the leaned over to slowly drag his tongue up the length of her spine. Sam shifted her legs slightly, and bent forward, placing her hands on the bed, allowing him access to her wet center.

 

“No,” Jack growled, suddenly turning her around to face him. He pushed her gently back onto the large, soft bed. “I want to see you. I need to see you.” He slid his trousers down his legs, and kicked them off, before crawling up her luscious body. He stared down at her, his brown eyes dark and full of need. “You’re so beautiful, Sam” he whispered before claiming her mouth. He wanted her so badly he wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer, but wanted to savor the moment just a bit more. He didn’t know that he’d ever have her in his arms again, and despite the screaming of his body to plunge into her, he restrained.

 

Sam wrapped her arms around him, skimming her hands down his sleek, muscular back. Her fingers skimmed across long healed scars, and she briefly wondered where each one came from, but the thought floated away when her hands cupped the swell of his ass. She’d spent more than a few hours staring discreetly at his six, and it was as tight and muscular as she’d imagined. Holding onto him, she pressed her hips upward and moved them in a slight circular motion, grinding against him.

 

“Jesus,” he said, tearing his mouth from hers. “You’re going to kill me.”

 

“Then give me what I want,” she relied, her hips still moving against his.

 

Jack’s eyes turned a dark shade that was nearly black. He reached a hand between them, being sure to drag his fingers along her slick opening, before positioning himself.   Locking his eyes on hers, he pushed himself deep into her, and suddenly knew what it felt like to be struck by lightning. Fire and electricity raced through his body, urging him onward.

 

Sam kept her eyes on him as he finally buried himself in her body. She cried out as heat crawled through her veins. “Jack,” she cried out, arching herself into him.

 

“I know,” he said, breathlessly. “I know.” He felt a sense of triumph knowing that she felt it, too. This wasn’t just satisfying their physical need, but something much more; something he couldn’t quite put a name to. He slid slowly out of her, then pushed back in quickly, plunging himself deeper into her warm, slick channel. He did it over and over, until his body demanded release. His motions became quicker, harder, and less rhythmic, as he came ever closer to the edge.

 

Sam’s hips surged upward to meet him at every stroke. “More,” she begged. “More. I need you, Jack.” Even as he moved in and out of her body, she couldn’t get enough of him. Every fiber of her being craved him. She watched his face as he moved, each expression emblazoning itself on her brain. When his hand slipped between them, she closed her eyes, at the overwhelming sensation. When his fingers grazed across her swollen clit, she gasped. She was certain it wasn’t possible for her to find release again so quickly, but his persistent fingers continued to work over the hard bud, teasing it. He continued moving in and out of her, his pace slowing as he caressed her. Her mind spun.

 

“Do it for me, Sam. Let me feel your body tighten around me.”

 

Sam wasn’t sure if it was his nimble fingers, his words, or a combination of the two, but she felt the delicious pressure building in her again. “Jack! Yes! Oh, don’t stop. Don’t…ah, ah, yes! Yes! Oh, yes! Jack!” Her mind whirled off into a million directions as she felt her body climbing ever higher.   “Yeeessssss! Oh, yes. Jack, oh, god, Jack…” Her words slurred together again into a string of sounds and panting. She wasn’t capable of speech, as pressure built inside her. She felt her eyes roll upward as a wave of pure pleasure swept through her.

 

Jack was lost in his own tumultuous desire that was so powerful it bordered on painful. He’d never wanted any woman more than he wanted Sam at that moment. Hearing her yell out his name spurred him on. He could feel the first spasms of her orgasm rippling around him. He continued to play with her swollen clit a moment more before he felt her tumble over the edge. The small spasms turned into full tremors, and soon her body was pulsing around him, her muscles squeezing his hard cock, drawing it deeper into her body. The sensation was staggering. Jack thrust deep into her a few more times before following her into bliss. He poured himself into her as his body vibrated from the sheer intensity of his pleasure. He saw stars behind his eyes, and felt as though he was shattering into a million pieces. “Sam! Oh, Sam. It’s so good,” he panted. “It’s so good.” Her inner muscles continued their quaking. “Ah, god, yes. Samantha. I love you. I love you so much.”

 

When their bodies stopped quivering, Jack collapsed on top of her, his body spent. He tried to move his weight off of her, but she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips. “Not yet,” she said, softly. “Stay a moment longer.”

 

Jack nodded against her neck. “Sounds perfect.” He slipped his arms under her, holding onto her like she was his lifeline. He thought he could stay like that forever, tangled up in her. He felt her turn her head slightly, and kiss his cheek. “Okay?”

 

“Perfect,” Sam answered, relishing in the feel of his warm body pressed against hers. She wanted to hold onto him until the sky fell, but the need for air overrode her desire.

 

Jack could feel the shallow breaths she was taking, and knew it was time. He slid out of her body, and felt an immediate sense of loss. It was as though he’d lost the other half of himself. He stared at her in awe. She was everything, the beginning and the end. The beginning of his new life all those years ago, when she’d walked into the conference room full of enthusiasm and attitude, and he knew he wanted her there at the end, and every moment in between. He noticed chill bumps rising on her skin, and could feel the air cooling the sweat on his own body. “C’mere,” he told her, as he pulled back the thick blankets. The both slid in, Jack drawing her up against his side. “Better?”

 

Sam nodded, snuggling up to him. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and emotions. He’d told her he loved her. Holy Hannah. Had he meant it, or had it been said in a moment of passion? She could feel her cheeks get warm at the thought of the ‘passion’ they’d just shared.   If he meant it…well, she didn’t know. Did it mean he wanted something more? After what had just occurred, she knew they couldn’t go back to the way they’d been before.

 

“Stop,” he said chuckling softly.

 

She raised her head to look at him, confused. “Stop what?”

 

“Thinking,” he replied with a grin. “I can practically hear the gears turning in that big ol’ brain of yours.”

 

Sam laid her head back on his chest. “I can’t help it…there’s just…”

 

“I know,” he said, then placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Are you okay with what just happened?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

Jack let out a sigh of relief, and squeezed her tightly for a moment. “Thank god.”

 

It was her turn to chuckle. “It’s a bit late for regrets, anyway, don’t you think?”

 

“Do you have any?” He asked, his voice quavering ever so slightly.

 

“Regrets? Only one.” When Jack’s body when very still, she continued, “I regret that we didn’t do that a long time ago.”

 

“You wanton woman!” He said, relieved. “Have you been after my body all this time?”

 

“Absolutely.” She faltered trying to get her next sentence out. “Do you? Have any regrets, I mean.”

 

Jack sighed. “Not at all.”

 

They were silent again for a moment. “What…what are we going to do when we get back to Earth?

 

“I’m not entirely sure, Carter. I have a few ideas, but I guess it depends on what you want. It’s always been about what you want.”

 

“This,” she replied, simply, as she ran the palm of her hand across his naked chest. “I want this. If you do, that is.”

 

“Carter, I’ve wanted this for a very long time. I was attracted to you in the beginning, but I was your CO, and there was nothing I could do but deal with it. As I got to know you better, the attraction was still there, but there was also…more. A lot more.” Jack felt suddenly nervous. They had admitted to having feelings during the whole za’tarc thing, but they had agreed to leave it in the room. He hadn’t meant to tell her he loved her, but he couldn’t hold it in. It almost felt like he had to or he’d die. It had taken him a few minutes to realize she hadn’t said it back, though.

 

As if she could read his mind, Sam asked softly, “Did you mean it? What you said…at the…end?”

 

“I did,” he confessed. “But, I know you don’t feel the same way, and I’m okay with-”

 

Sam sat up abruptly. “What?   What are you talking about? Of course, I do! I feel-I feel…I love you, Jack. I love you. I have for longer than I care to think about.   I just, well, after you agreed to leave it in the room, I thought maybe you weren’t all that interested.”

 

“I only agreed to that because it’s what _you_ wanted, Carter. Do you know how many times I wanted to kick the door in on that damn room? Every day. Every single day.”

 

She sighed, heavily. “We’ve been such idiots. But, what about work? What about SG1? What are we going to do?”

 

Jack shook his head. “I’ll resign. Retire again. Blow my knee out so badly they’ll have to give me a medical retirement.”

 

“You can’t do that,” she all but yelled at him. “I won’t let you. You’re too valuable to the program. You _are_ SG1.”

 

“Carter, _we_ are SG1.”

 

“You know what I mean, Sir…Jack. You can’t leave SG1. I’ll leave. I can head up the science department, or teach over at the Academy.”

 

“You’d be bored within a week,” he said quietly, “And resent me for it. I may have another solution, but I’m not sure you’d like it.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Jack thought for a moment before he told her. “SG3 needs a new leader, with Marshall retiring. Hammond has been after me to suggest a replacement.”

 

“Lead a team? I’m not ready to lead a team.”

 

He shifted on his side to face her, and pulled her back down to lie next to him. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. “Of course you are. You’ve been ready for a long time, now. I just didn’t want you to leave SG1. I didn’t want you to leave me. It was selfish, I know, but couldn’t stand the thought of not having you by my side. I don’t know if I work without you. If it means I can have you when we come back, though, I’ll make it work. If that’s what you-” He was cut off by Sam’s lips meeting his in a lingering kiss. It was so shocking it took him a moment to respond. When he did, it was with heat, and fervor, and he could feel his body stirring again with hunger for her. Damn, that was a new record. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d wanted a woman again so quickly. Hell, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d _had_ a woman.

 

Sam pulled back, her eyes bright with desire. “If you really think I’m ready, I’ll take it.” Her smile turned to a frown. “But, you’re still 2IC of the SGC. We’re still in the same chain of command.”

 

“All SG teams report to Hammond, not me. Other than rank, we’d technically be equal, and just because I’m 2IC doesn’t really mean anything. It’s not like I ever take over, unless Hammond is gone, and even then, it’s only temporary. Yes, it’s skating along the very edge the rules, but technically, we wouldn’t be doing anything wrong.” He stared at her for a moment. “There will likely be talk, though, mostly about you. I don’t want you to have to deal with that.”

 

“Talk?” Sam let out a laugh. “There has _always_ been talk about me. There’s talk about every woman who gets ahead in the military. It’s not right, or fair, but unfortunately, that’s just how it is. I mean heaven forbid we actually get along on our skill and know how.” She rolled her eyes. “If you’re worried about talk, don’t be. I can deal with talk. Especially if it means we can have this…us.”

 

“I love you,” Jack told her.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

He traced the edge of her jaw with a finger. “If you’re sure, we’ll make it work. You need to know, though, once I’m in, I’m all in.”

 

“Me, too. All in, heart and soul,” she replied. “What are we going to tell Daniel and Teal’c?”

 

Jack shrugged. “The truth. Believe me, they’ll understand.”

 

She had a sudden thought. “Do you think they’ll know what happened in here? I mean…tonight?”

 

“Carter, you look so thoroughly debauched, everyone will know what happened in here, tonight.”

 

She groaned heavily, but a moment later gave him a wicked smile. “Well, if everyone is going to know-”

 

“Yeeeesss?” He liked the direction this was taking.

 

“Well, there seems to be a bathroom through there,” she indicated over his shoulder. “And it probably has one of those weirdly fantastic showers in it, and well, if you’re up for it, we could…test it out.”

 

“Test it out,” Jack echoed. He definitely liked the direction this was going. “Believe me, I’m more than _up_ for it.”

 

Sam slid her hand down his body. When she felt his hot, hard length, she let out a sound of appreciation. “You certainly are.”

 

Jack closed his eyes at the feel of her soft hand moving up and down his now very excited, very hard cock. “I believe you mentioned something about a shower.”

 

She squeezed him again, causing his hips to arch up, pressing himself into her hand. “I did,” she purred. “Think we’ll make it that far?”

 

He opened his eyes to stare into her crystal blue ones. “Does it matter?”

 

“Not even a little,” she said, pushing him to his back. She climbed across him, her readiness for him apparent as well. “And if we don’t, well, we can always try again, later.”

 

“I like the sound of that,” he told her breathing heavily, as she rocked herself up and down against him. “If you want to leave this bed, though, I suggest you stop that.”

 

“Who says I want to?” She asked in a low voice.

 

“Devil woman,” Jack said, grasping her hips. He was fairly certain they weren’t going anywhere for a while.

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments. I appreciate them all.
> 
> Hopefully now that the muse is back, I can finish up the 4 other stories I'm working on. Yes, 4!


End file.
